


Fooling around

by Silverin



Series: The Beach House series [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverin/pseuds/Silverin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan, Jim and Spock are enjoying their afternoon at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooling around

**Author's Note:**

> I´d like to thank again my beta Raven for all the help and encouragement! You´re great ;o)

 

 

It was a nice, sunny afternoon.

After a lovely lunch Khan had prepared, Jim took his datapad and went outside. He left the house with a pleasant tingling all over his body and a fresh collection of love bites. Jim was wondering if Spock really was a vegetarian, with his penchant of chewing on both him and Khan. But then again, Spock feasted on Khan´s vegetables that he cooked with beef stock with gusto, so he was probably all just talk.

He spread a blue blanket in the sand underneath some nearby trees and laid down. He wanted to catch up on the Scotty’s updates, who was supervising the Enterprise´s annual maintenance. Except this year it was more like rebuilding the whole ship after the battle with Marcus. So even on vacation, Jim still made a lot of phone calls.

Starting up his datapad he recalled the first time he was on this beach with Spock. This was shortly after they became lovers, or as Spock called them, t´hylara, partners for life.

~

Jim looked at the ocean. The water was crystal clear with sun rays shimmering all the way down. He and Spock were at this beach last year too. It was here Jim had learned about his lover’s incredible skills. Not only was Spock a fantastic lover, Jim smiled to himself, but he had other skills that never failed to surprise him.

Last time they were here, Jim sat in the sand and watched Spock swimming and disappearing under the surface of the ocean for long periods of time. They hadn´t brought the scuba gear and when Spock failed to resurface after eight minutes, Jim was frantic with worry. He tried calling Spock´s name over and over, but the Vulcan was not responding. Jim grabbed his goggles and dived in. He swam deeper searching in all directions. Then, to Jim’s relief, he spotted his lover about twenty feet underneath him. Spock was taking pictures of something on the rocky sea bed.

When Spock looked up and saw Jim diving towards him, he immediately hooked the camera on his belt, kicked his fins and swam upwards. He took Jim´s hand on the way and pulled him up. They broke the surface and Jim sputtered and pulled off his goggles. Spock wasn’t breathing hard.

Treading the water, Spock asked: “Jim, do you require my presence?”

“No, but…” Jim was looking at Spock, panting. A small wave rocked them. “How long can you stay under water? Safely, I mean?”

“Sixteen minutes without difficulties,” answered Spock immediately, “but I can stretch it for another four minutes and twenty seconds in a time of need. After that it becomes critical for me to resurface or get to an artificial oxygen supply.” He looked at his partner closely and touched his face. “You were worried about me, Jim.”

“Of course I was!”

Spock´s expression softened diminutively. “Let´s get back, then.”

~

Jim was nibbling on the datapad pen, his thoughts shifting to more recent events. Specifically, the warp core. He survived that, thanks to the combined efforts of Bones, Spock and Khan, but Jim didn´t want to remember that awful moment of dying. At the moment he knew he was leaving his dear crew and ship forever. Leaving his beloved friend and lover Spock. And also all chances for a relationship between the two of them and Khan…

It all fell apart; but it came together again, and the outcome was worth it in the end.

Back in the presence, Jim swallowed and looked over the update Scotty had sent him.

Inside the house, Spock and Khan were working side to side, cleaning up the dishes and all the mess they’d made when they fulfilled Khan´s earlier promise in the car. As usual they were systematic and efficient in their work; but still, being around Jim made them both more… playful. Khan was the one to actually notice that and he told Spock. It earned him a raised eyebrow and when Khan turned away, a smack on his ass.

“Spock, are you going for a swim?” asked Khan when he saw his Vulcan boyfriend changing into a short sleeved wetsuit.

“Yes.” Spock buckled up his utility belt with a small camera and breathing device in it. “I would like to continue my research of the subaqueous fauna in this area to append my odontoceti catalogue. Here I might encounter a species of Lagenorhynchus obliquidens, also known as Pacific white-sided dolphins.”

“Here, I´ll zip you up.” Khan did so with a kiss on the back of Spock´s neck. “My sexy explorer.” Spock´s corners of mouth turned upward a little. Khan rested against his back as they both looked out of the window. Jim was laying prone on a blanket, propped up on his elbows, datapad in front of him and his expression distant.

“Jim appears to be… sad.” Spock glanced at Khan. “I´ve known him to be in many different dispositions but this one is not usual for him.”

“He still has nightmares,” nodded Khan. Spock looked at him and gently touched his fringe: “So have you, even if not so frequent anymore.” Khan looked uncomfortable for a second but it passed quickly. “It´s bound to happen sometimes. Now,” Khan straightened up. “Go have fun, Commander. I´m going to see what our Captain´s up to.”

They went outside. Jim heard light footsteps in the sand. He looked up, his gaze focused again. Spock nodded at him in the way of greeting and proceeded towards the ocean. Khan, wearing only his black swim trunks, settled next to Jim and gave him a small smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jim grinned up at him.

“Any news from your Chief Engineer Officer?”

“Ooooh yes. Here, see for yourself.” Jim snorted and handed the datapad to Khan. “There are two pages of him complaining about the awful quality of scotch in a ten miles radius and a lack of good dive - preferably with strippers.” Jim rolled his eyes. “And down here is a footnote.”

Khan took off his sunglasses to read: “The repairs are going well. Sod off and stop pestering me. Scotty.´” Khan smirked: “He´s quite the character.”

“He is,” Jim took back the datapad. “Where is your board?”

“The waves are not big enough yet. I´ll go later. Would you like to come with me and try it?”

Jim eyed the ocean warily. Being raised in the vast planes of Iowa he wasn´t all that fond of water. When he was ten, his stepfather Frank thought that throwing Jim into a lake was the best way to teach him to swim. Jim drank a lot of muddy water but somehow managed to get back to the shore. After that experience, Jim never went into water willingly.

In fact, he hadn´t learnt how to swim until the Academy.

Only after enrolling, Jim made an effort. All the cadets were required not only to swim, but to swim very well, and also to scuba-dive. Jim hesitantly confided in his best friend and Bones took it upon himself to teach him before the formal lessons started. Bones was a dedicated instructor with far less frightening methods. Still, he wouldn´t let his friend out of water until Jim managed at least thirty feet on his own even if it was a measly dog paddle. Jim was working very hard and learned the proper way quickly; but he still avoided water when he could.

Now, Jim looked up at an expectant Khan.

“Uhm, all right then... Have you tried asking Spock to surf with you, though? I bet he´d be a natural, water´s his element and I wouldn´t be surprised to discover he has gills.”

“I´d actually asked him today. He said and I quote ´When you surf, it is aesthetically very pleasing to watch but for every other purposes it is completely illogical´. Hmm,” Khan purred, “In my opinion one doesn´t always have to do logical things…”

With that, Khan bent down and kissed Jim between his shoulder blades.

“Uh uh.”

“What?” asked Khan innocently. “Can´t I keep you a company?”

Jim´s breathing hitched. “Of course you can, but I have some work to…” As he tried to scramble to his knees, Khan´s hands stilled his motion and pressed the small of Jim´s back down into the blanket. “Easy, Captain,” he murmured and kissed his way down along Jim´s spine. His warm hands traveled up and down Jim´s body, his fingers drawing circles and shapes, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Khan! Ah! Tickles!” Jim squirmed to escape Khan´s nimble fingers. Khan just smiled, ignoring Jim´s complaints, and kept ghosting his fingers lightly over Jim´s sides. “I mean it Khan!” panted Jim. “If I accidentally kick your teeth out… ah… will they, uhm, grow back?”

“Fair enough.” Khan moved his hands more firmly to Jim´s ribs and shoulders but didn´t cease slowly massaging his lover. “And probably yes, but I have no desire to try that particular feat.”

Jim was still gripping the datapad tightly when suddenly Scotty´s face filled up the small screen: “I said stop calling me, Jim! Everything is under contr…” He squinted somewhere behind Jim: “Is that you, Khan?”

Khan took the device from a blushing Jim and said: “Yes. Hello, Mr. Scott. We are busy, so… have a nice day.” As Scotty took a deep breath to reply, Khan switched it off and plunked it out of Jim´s reach.

Jim laughed, then closed his eyes in pleasure as Khan started massaging his back again and lay down. When Khan´s touches became more demanding, he bent down to nibble on Jim´s neck. Jim lifted his head and looked over his shoulder.

“Khan, baby, I love you very much. But if this is supposed to be a precursor to sex – I can´t. We´ve just had sex a moment ago in the house!”

“It was a long moment,” tried Khan hopefully and hooked his fingers under Jim´s blue trunks. He breathed in Jim´s ear: “I know your preferences, but… You can take me if you want, you know that.”

“You´re insatiable!”

Khan purred. “So I´ve been told. Repeatedly.”

“I´m worn out.” Jim moaned, mock-glaring at Khan: “And whose fault is that? You and your damn short recuperative period can go nibble on Spock!”

Khan laughed. “Spock´s gone to explore the ocean, he´s in the water already. Okay, no sex. For now,” he murmured with a twinkle in his eyes and gently manhandled Jim onto his back. “Would you be amenable to kissing, sunshine?”

“I´d never say no to that,” grinned Jim, reaching for Khan´s face.

 

 


End file.
